legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Orga
Orga (オルガ Oruga?) is a Millennian titan that appears in Rodan: Prince of the Monsters to help Rodan defeat Kumonga. Name Orga's name is derived from "Organizer G-1." When was first seen, Godzilla destroy his ship and left and then Orga came out and roared in the air. Design Appearance Orga somewhat resembles a warped and deformed version of Godzilla, due to his absorption and subsequent mutation from Godzilla's DNA. Orga has a massive hunched back, a small rectangular head, asymmetrical shoulders, two gigantic hands with three long fingers, small legs, and a stubby tail. Orga's skin has a bumpy uneven texture. His mouth would glow green before he opens his huge mouth! His blood is also like Monster Zero, being all oil like. Portrayal Orga is portrayed by CGI Roar Orga had different roars when he was first seen. Orga's roar was a stock roar and almost being Ghidorah's roar. Most of these new roars are guttural roars and snarls which are adapted from wolf growls and human rasping noises and lowered in pitch, as well as walrus snorts. Personality Orga seems to have retained most of the behavior of the collective Millennian that preceded him. Orga was a very inexperienced fighter. He was only able to land a single punch on Kumonga, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid Kumonga's attacks. Orga seems to have lost some of the Millennian's intelligence when Godzilla destroy the ship he came in. This proved to be Orga's downfall when he attempted to swallow Kumonga whole and was destroyed from the inside and out. Orga displays some degree of intelligence when fighting. Despite his lacking hand-to-hand capabilities, Orga makes full use of the devastating plasma cannon on his shoulder. Origins Orga was originally a group of Millennians, aliens who were going to land on Earth until they discovered Godzilla, it determined that he was the ideal vessel for their conquest of Earth due to the Organizer G1 in his cells, which granted him almost limitless durability. However, Godzilla came and blast the ship in pieces. However, Orga somehow survive without Godzilla didn't notice him when he left. History Rodan: Prince of the Monsters Orga was first seen after Godzilla destroys the Millennian's ship into pieces and somehow survive. In 2018, Orga was seen again just resting before Rodan and Kamacuras came and told them what was happening. When they got to the broken down village, Kumonga came out of the ground and a device foced Orga to attacked Kamacuras until Rodan broke it up. After Kumonga pinned the other 2, Orga opened his huge mouth and try to swallow him whole until Kumonga stab him in the mouth and used his stinger on him, killing him instantly. Abilities Adaptation Orga is able to adapt to environments in a rapid fashion. DNA absorption Orga has the ability to absorb or gain the DNA of another monster through his bite. Regenerative abilities Due to Orga possessing Godzilla's Organizer G1, he has enhanced regeneration abilities that can heal his scars. Wave motion beam Orga has a shoulder cannon on his left side, which he can shoot wave motion (波動 Hadō?, lit. Wave Movement) beams with. Snake-like jaws Orga is able to detach his lower jaw to make his mouth about the height of his body in a way similar to a snake and put things in his mouth. When objects are in his mouth, he can extract DNA from them. Jumping capability Despite its massive weight and figure and its posture, Orga is capable of jumping for considerable heights and distances, up to 100 meters and 300 meters in length, while Orga's maximum walking speed is 30 kilometers per hour. Plasma Spit Orga can spit a green ball of plasma from its mouth that temporarily immobilizes opponents. Speed and Agility Orga is shown to be fast and quick on his feet when he's dodging attacks from other titans. Strength and Combat Orga is shown to be strong when fighting! Orga can used his two huge hands to throw titans or attack with. Orga also has a shoulder cannon that he can shoot things with from far away or far range. Orga's mouth is full of razor sharp teeth and is able to bite down on his prey and drain DNA from them. Weaknesses Inner Jaw When Orga try to swallow Kumonga, Kumonga stab his mouth and was very hurt from that. Kumonga's Stinger After Kumonga stab Orga in the mouth, he then stab him with his stinger, killing him instantly. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer